


恋爱战争理论 番外 生日

by jijiang



Category: Sworld Art Online(Anime & Mango）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiang/pseuds/jijiang





	恋爱战争理论 番外 生日

　　夜晚。  
　　  
　　桐人百般聊赖地坐在桌子旁摆弄手机，他浏览页面的过程中总要时不时地看一眼右上角的时间。  
　　  
　　‘已经十一点了，还不回来。’桐人心里生着闷气无处发泄，他把手机撇在床上，人也跟着躺了下去。  
　　  
　　准确来说，现在是四月九日晚十一时。桐谷和人历尽千辛万苦做出一个依稀能辨认出形状的蛋糕，等着优吉欧回来，他再次点开聊天界面。  
　　  
　　优吉欧：我在开会，晚些回去  
　　  
　　时间是晚上八时三十五分。  
　　  
　　‘不等他了，直接睡吧。’  
　　  
　　桐人熄灯，躺回优吉欧的被子里，周身萦绕着优吉欧的气息。这要是换作以前，他会在这气息的陪伴下安心入睡，但今天不太一样，他闻着熟悉的味道，莫名地感到烦躁。  
　　  
　　如今二人年龄渐长，顾及生活开销，不能都选择研读深造，优吉欧便以自己年长为由先放下学业到外面去摸爬滚打了，桐人对此十分感激，可感激之余他也很讨厌这个决断，因为优吉欧变得很忙，两个人见面的时间急剧缩减，桐人甚至怀疑优吉欧是不是把今天过生日的事给忘了。  
　　  
　　回到现在，桐人正蜷在床上暗自责怪优吉欧，不过抱怨归抱怨，当楼下的车灯一晃而过照亮整面墙壁的时候，他还是趴到窗前往外张望——不是优吉欧。  
　　  
　　桐人把自己摔到床上，翻来覆去难以入眠。  
　　  
　　‘又来了，这种烦躁感。’  
　　  
　　他死死地攥住被褥，把脸埋进优吉欧的枕头里，贪婪地索取其中尚存的气息，渴求过度致使他呼吸紊乱。  
　　  
　　‘不够，这还不够。’  
　　  
　　‘我好想被碰。’  
　　  
　　可优吉欧还没回来。  
　　  
　　桐人知道自己接下来要做什么了，他伸手摸上了自己的小腹和胯骨，然后是大腿。桐人想象着那人就在自己身边，正用他的手毫无章法地抚摸自己。桐人的手指刚从内裤宽松的下缘钻进去就停下了，他想起来点事，起身去取自己衣兜里的东西。  
　　  
　　他心存疑虑地看了眼瓶身上“三秒高潮”一类浮夸的广告词，拧开瓶盖，从里面挖出来一点白色的膏体，放到鼻子附近仔细闻了闻：‘好像跟普通的润滑膏没什么区别？’  
　　  
　　按照使用说明，桐人把膏体抹到了小臂上，确认自己没有过敏反应后把它涂在了乳头上，最后用手指又挖了一次放进后穴里。  
　　  
　　‘有一点热……’桐人能感受到膏体涂抹过的地方在升温，他把粘满软膏的手指插进去，来回搅动使膏体更充分地接触到肠壁。  
　　  
　　他胸前的两粒乳头也变得热起来，桐人捏了一会觉得索然无味。看着它们又红又肿的样子，他回想起优吉欧每次都喜欢在这里留下一圈牙印，便低头去尝试，结果自然是够不到。他泄愤般地使劲揪了揪其中一粒，松手后他发现自己在乳晕上留下了一个指甲印，桐人玩心大起，想用指甲印伪造出牙印的效果。他专心研究起自己的乳头。可这边新的指甲印才刚完成，那边的就已经消失了，桐人想要的“牙印”迟迟没有出现，反倒是他的乳头被玩得像熟透的红果一样诱人。  
　　  
　　不知不觉间，一直被忽视的后庭温度逐渐升高，桐人发现情况不对的时候已经晚了。开始只有一点痒，他没把这当回事，可过了一会儿那里面就越来越痒，好像有一群蚂蚁在里面爬来爬去，桐人难耐地用双腿夹紧优吉欧的被子，弓着身子在床上乱蹭，床单被他蹬得移了位置，上面全是褶皱。他又用力夹了夹屁股，扭动着想通过肠壁间的摩擦来抒解痛苦，但他一做完就后悔了——软膏被他挤得更均匀了，并且受到压力后，它融化得更快了。  
　　  
　　粘腻的液体顺着他的后穴往外流，经行之处立马像窜起火苗一样烫的吓人。  
　　  
　　糟透了。  
　　  
　　桐人浑身是汗，他想去洗手间清理一下后面，就勉强撑起身子，可脚刚一碰到冰冷的瓷砖地面，他就腿软地跪了下去。  
　　  
　　‘好凉……好热，痒……救命，我要死了。’  
　　  
　　他从桌子上拿下一根筷子，小心翼翼地插进后穴里，想尽量挑出一些粘液，可反复抽插的动作做着做着就变了味——“哈啊……”  
　　  
　　刚才他一不小心拿筷子擦到了自己的前列腺。  
　　  
　　‘这个时候必须要收手，不然就完了。’桐人在心里告诫自己，可怕的不是盯住要害猛攻，而是不痛不痒的浅尝辄止。他拧了一把自己的大腿根，希冀着疼痛能令自己清醒过来，谁料这纯粹是火上浇油：‘嘶……疼，继续掐……不，往里去，再深一点……’  
　　  
　　桐人现在总结出来最能让人变得寡廉鲜耻的办法有三个：一个是温水煮青蛙，一个是隔靴搔痒，最后一个是——‘没事，反正屋里就我一个人。’  
　　  
　　因为没有其他人在场，他可以撕掉自己矜持的伪装，无所顾忌地丑态毕露，比如拿一把筷子捅自己的后面。筷子戳到那儿的一瞬间，快感简直让他头皮发麻，可下一秒更难捱的痛痒就将那点舒适蚕食殆尽，逼迫他更狠地插入。  
　　  
　　“呜……再深一点……”  
　　  
　　桐人在男朋友的床边，可悲地发现自己把自己玩哭了。  
　　  
　　最要命的是他的乳头也跟着瘙痒起来，而他的手忙着后面，根本无瑕顾及自己的前胸。于是他身体前倾，靠在床沿上，用那条坚硬的木棱硌自己的乳头，跪在地上起起伏伏。不一会儿他的乳头就变成了糜烂的殷红色，受尽蹂躏的乳珠硬挺着立在胸前。  
　　  
　　床单被他的泪水打湿了，桐人知道自己的临界点要来了。他不想弄脏床铺，就用手接住自己的前端，精液射在他手里，从指缝间往外淌，他顾不得处理它，干脆胡乱地把它蹭在自己身上。  
　　  
　　与此同时，他的后面容纳进一位新朋友，是冰凉的勺柄。可能由于桐人太过投入，以至于他没有听见楼道内电梯抵达的声音。优吉欧看了下时间：‘十二点了，估计他已经睡了吧。’  
　　  
　　优吉欧站在门前，找钥匙的手停了下来——屋里有声音。  
　　  
　　他把耳朵附在门上仔细听。  
　　  
　　“优吉欧……哈啊……优吉欧，插我……”  
　　  
　　优吉欧打开门，进入室内。  
　　  
　　“当啷——”是勺子掉在地上的声音。房间没有开灯，黑暗中桐人白花花的腿格外显眼。  
　　  
　　优吉欧点亮灯，欣赏起眼前的景象：桐人跪在自己的床边，床单被他拖到地上，餐具凌乱地散落在一旁。他错愕地回头，睫毛上还挂着泪，刚刚适应光亮的眼睛惧怕地看着自己。胸前的红果圆润饱满，软膏像乳汁一般沾在上面。桐人双腿大张，腿侧的软肉被他掐得青青紫紫，屁股上尽是斑驳的精痕，中间被撑出一个洞，随着黑洞的翕张，粘液从里面流出来滴到地上形成一滩水渍。  
　　  
　　强光照射下，桐人回过神来，认清自己淫秽不堪的模样正毫无遮掩地暴露在那人面前，他瑟缩着往后挪了挪身子。  
　　  
　　优吉欧扯下了自己的领带。  
　　  
　　四月十日，近午。  
　　  
　　桐人日常赖床不起，他问坐在旁边换衣服的优吉欧：“你今天不是请假不去吗？”  
　　  
　　“我去超市买东西。”  
　　  
　　“哦。”桐人想了想问道：“去买吃的吗？”  
　　  
　　优吉欧点了下头，然后不出他的预料，桐人在被窝里留恋了一会儿就起来穿衣服了：“你等等我，我怕你一个人拎不动。”  
　　  
　　优吉欧本想回答他：“带你去超市，东西肯定拎不动。”可当他从高处看到桐人衣领下的咬痕时，他换了句子，凑到桐人耳边说完，心满意足地看着桐人身形一僵，红晕从脸蔓延到脖子。  
　　  
　　“你顺便也挑一挑筷子。”


End file.
